winx_club_and_my_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Let the Power Shine
Winx Let the Power Shine is a song featured in Season 4, when the Winx use one of the three pair of Believix wings, Speedix, Zoomix and Tracix. Lyrics |-|English= Believix Let the power rise Spread your wings and fly You're a Winx You're magic inside Believix Let the power shine Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Believix Let the power arrive Spread your wings and fly You're a Winx You're magic inside Believix Let the power shine Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx, Winx Just believe in you And like a star you will shine So never ever be the end Look into your heart I'll always be by your side There's no limits to your power Day by day we'll fight together You can save the world Just believe in Winx Believix Let the power arrive Spread your wings and fly You're a Winx You're magic inside Believix Let the power shine Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Believix Let the power arrive (Let the power arrive) Spread your wings and fly (Spread your wings and fly) You're a Winx You're magic inside (Let the power shine) Believix Let the power shine (Let the power shine) Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Believix Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Believix Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx, Winx Believix |-|Italian= Believix! Se ci credi puoi Sarai come noi Splende tutto il tuo potere Believix! Magica sarai Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Believix! Se ci credi puoi Sarai come noi Splende tutto il tuo potere Believix! Magica sarai Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! (Yeahhhhhh) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! (Yeaah-y-eahhhhhhhh-eyy) Cresce l'energia Ancora sempre di più La sfida non finisce mai Ali di magia E puoi volare anche tu Sempre insieme, ancora insieme Non c’è fine al tuo potere Massima energia Noi per sempre Wi-iiiiiiii-nx Believix! Se ci credi puoi Sarai come noi Splende tutto il tuo potere Believix! Magica sarai Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! (Aaaaaaaa) Believix! Se ci credi puoi (Se ci credi puoi) Sarai come noi (Come noi) Splende tutto il tuo potere (Splende tutto il tuo potere) Believix! Magica sarai (Magica sarai) Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Believix! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Believix! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Believix! Trivia *This song is the second and to date last song to be about the Believix transformation. **The first one is You're Magical. *Its instrumental song is featured in Season 7 when Roxy transforms. **Its instrumental song was also featured in Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix when Diaspro transforms. **Its instrumental song was also featured in Winx Club: The Battle for Magix when Bloom brings her powers back and come to Magix. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club My Version Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Transformation songs